


A Portrait of You

by brotective



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotective/pseuds/brotective
Summary: Kaoru and Chisato attempt to paint each other. There’s just one little problem...





	A Portrait of You

**Author's Note:**

> bro chisato not knowing how to draw is so cute bro. she’s baby she’s just baby  
also the kaochisa tag is too sad sometimes so take this fluff

Chisato could not draw to save her life.

She was a musician, although she had only just ascribed such a label to herself, and an actress, although she hardly had time for that anymore... but for all of her artistic prowess, she couldn’t draw.

And yet, here she was: Chisato Shirasagi, legendary child star turned legendary idol but never turned visual artist, painting a portrait of her stupid, sexy girlfriend.

Kaoru had roped her into this. She said some nonsense about how she wanted to capture her lovely visage on paper and how enamored she was by her sparkling eyes and soft features and the slight waves in her hair—and Chisato simply couldn’t say no to such a passionate request. If Kaoru was anything in her praises, she was genuine. Even as she exaggerated, the truth shone through each word she said. Chisato had become much happier since she learned that, and now she couldn’t help but smile when Kaoru waxed poetic about how lovely she was.

In her head, Chisato could write sonnets about Kaoru—just as Kaoru had written actual sonnets to her. She could wake up before her girlfriend on the rare occasions when they spent the night together, whispering words of love to her.

Occasionally, she envied her girlfriend’s prose, the way “I love you” slipped off of Kaoru’s tongue so easily. Chisato was left with small gestures of affection, cuddling her in the cold and gently touching their fingers together when they were outside, for they could never hold hands—she could never be too open.

Perhaps that is what her mediocre art could seek to change. She could communicate her love in a way she was too embarrassed or too afraid or both to do so before. Kaoru could hold onto this just as Chisato reread her sonnets in her darkest nights.

That ideal that Chisato had created of this project was entirely true until she started drawing. She knew well that she couldn’t capture someone as gorgeous as her with a stick figure... perhaps a bust, then? Chisato wasn’t wholly sure.

She knew the face was a circle, the jawline was a triangle...

That wasn’t how her mind was processing it, though.

Every time she looked at Kaoru, she felt inspired. The way Kaoru stared so attentively at her paper as her hand gently sketched Chisato... every once in a while, Chisato would catch her girlfriend sneaking glances at her, and she would smile warmly at her. That had a tendency to make Kaoru blush, the warmth on her face remaining through her soft sighs and gentle smile as she made long, dramatic strokes on her canvas.

Chisato, who felt that same gentle sort of love towards Kaoru, was left with lines that were much harder and rougher. Not that Kaoru was hard or rough—indeed, she was the opposite—but Chisato’s art just couldn’t do smooth.

Okay. The sketch looked bad, but that was fine. Their medium was paint, so the sketch mattered not. Paint would fix it.

Chisato mixed up the color of Kaoru’s skin (or something close to it, anyway). Using that, she painted a base of her skin over the sketch—and for as questionable as that was, the paint actually looked quite nice.

Oh dear. Paint did have a tendency to cover up pencil, huh. The rest of the sketch had pretty much disappeared. The nice thing was that it wasn’t a very good sketch anyway, so Chisato was just going to wing it.

She managed to make the eyes look better by just making them dots and adding a shiny part. She could have left out the shiny part, but Kaoru had gorgeous eyes, and she was going to show that—along with the rest of her cute expression. She added a little blush on her skin before starting to paint her shirt and her hair.

...how was she supposed to differentiate shirt parts from each other? Kaoru looked extremely stylish and dapper in button-downs but there were not enough colors. She would have to add some sort of shadow, she supposed.

Her hair was a nice texture that Chisato wasn’t even about to attempt to capture. Kaoru knew well that Chisato liked running her hands through it and braiding it when they were cuddling, which was certainly enough to back up Chisato’s assertion that she was just absolutely _not_ willing or able to add all of the shading that would be necessary to actually capture it. It was hard to even draw a ponytail without it looking like a bun, much less... that. Instead, she just let it kind of flow from the side, which didn’t look awful.

The painting itself was done, but it still looked like blocks of color. She could add some pen over that.

She picked up a thick pen and started outlining most of her details. It didn’t make it look _perfect_, but it cleared out the details. She had, at the very least, managed to give her girlfriend a mouth.

Oh. That was a smudge. Oops.

She hadn’t even given the piece a background. She supposed it would be easiest to just add a flat color, maybe some hearts...

She did that and then immediately decided the hearts were a bit too much. She tried to smudge them out, and they were still kind of there, but she was too tired to notice. Art was hard. Not that her other arts were any easier, but she was used to those.

As she finished, she looked over at Kaoru, who appeared to be just finishing up as well. She stood from her seat to go over to her. As soon as she did, Kaoru looked over at her and smiled.

“No peeking, my dear. I am almost done.”

“I don’t suppose you can stop me.”

“You get one less kiss than I was going to give you after this,” Kaoru said, turning back to her work. Chisato frowned, but Kaoru amended that statement almost immediately. “Ah, but I am merely teasing, of course. I could never withhold affection from you for something as small as that.”

Kaoru was working in ink now. Chisato was sort of impressed by how quickly she worked, but she sat back down on her stool anyway just in case it took a while. She stayed facing her, looking at her affectionately.

“Do you always hold your pencil like that?”

“Of course. Perhaps it is unconventional, but I simply know and perceive the correct method.”

“You’re stabilizing it with your pinky.”

“And it is incredibly attractive and you love me.”

Chisato rolled her eyes, but she was smiling. “Perhaps I do.”

She decided to stay quiet and let Kaoru work, and only a few minutes later, Kaoru set her pen down and looked it over. “I believe this is well enough. Come, shall we look at them?”

Chisato felt that small wave of insecurity rush over her again. “I suppose we could.”

Maybe it was sort of obvious from her tone that she was feeling that way, because Kaoru gave her a concerned look. Maybe Kaoru just knew her that well.

Kaoru picked up her own piece and walked over to Chisato, setting it down by her. Chisato looked at it, and...

...ah.

Just as she had expected, it was gorgeous.

The portrait showed Chisato from the waist up standing in the sunset. Her hair looked soft, her eyes sparkled and looked like one could get lost in them, her dress was beautiful, and even the background looked clean. Chisato’s piece, if it could even be called that, absolutely paled in comparison.

She looked over at Kaoru, her nerves showing more than ever.

Kaoru was smiling widely, more so than Chisato had ever seen her smile since they were children. She seemed to be absolutely glowing, her eyes full of admiration.

“I... I love this, Chisato. It’s beautiful.”

Chisato blushed. “Stop it.”

“Absolutely not. You have truly captured my visage.” Kaoru continued to examine it as she spoke. “Oh my goodness, are these... are these hearts?”

Well. Chisato hadn’t gotten rid of those well enough.

“I suppose so...”

“I love that. I love you. This is wonderful.” Kaoru was smiling. “I knew that ever since we were young, you have not been much of a visual artist, so the fact that you accepted this offer at all is simply amazing. It is clear that you put your heart and soul into this piece, all for my sake... what a fleeting thought that is, that you could care so much for me.” She turned to Chisato, leaving a kiss on her cheek. “Soon, you will have to bring me out of my comfort zone as well.”

“This was not exactly uncomfortable. I did enjoy drawing you, I just... as you said, I am not an artist, and you happen to be quite good.”

“I would argue that you are an artist. You managed to capture such a feeling of true love in one portrait, just as I hoped to capture your beauty... you are truly special, and I am lucky to have you.”

Chisato looked up at Kaoru for a moment, not knowing what to say. What she did know was that her face had turned pink from that. She should have expected Kaoru to go off on one of her tangents, but she really didn’t.

So she let her lips form the only words she could think of.

“Come on and kiss me, you beautiful fool,” she said, smiling.

And Kaoru did.

**Author's Note:**

> im still workin on that long term kaochisa but hopefully ill have a few more lil fics like this in between! thank u all for reading i hope u liked it 💞💕💘💝💖💓


End file.
